It is known in automotive applications to provide a fixed display of information for the driver. The information can for example, be output to the driver in via one or more displays in the occupant compartment of a vehicle. The displays used in vehicles include High Level Display Front (HLDF), head-up displays (HUD), and instrument cluster displays. A shortcoming of known techniques is that the driver has to look at a particular screen which may mean that they look away from the road. Certain tasks, such as tuning the radio or selecting a navigation route, require attention from the driver and in certain instances this may prove distracting. This problem can be compounded if the information is displayed on a screen positioned away from the windshield, for example in a centre console.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate certain problems associated with the prior art systems.